1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable security system having a container which encloses a strongbox area for receiving valuables, means for carrying the container, a protection system for protecting the valuables located in the strongbox area, and an access opening, to be able to open the container and make the strongbox area accessible.
2. Description of Related Art
There are greatly varying security cases for transporting objects in need of protection, such as valuables like coins and banknotes, securities, other valuable objects such as precious metals and precious stones, documents to be kept secret, or possibly also toxic materials, rare materials, or material to be shielded in another way, such as radioactive material.
The security cases typically have a strongbox area, a protection system, and an access opening, which may be closed and makes the security case accessible in the open state.
The protection system is used for the purpose of protecting the owner or possessor of the valuables from a misuse of the valuables, if they are lost in the event of a theft. This is performed by automatically neutralizing and/or devaluing the valuables in such a case. The corresponding known protection systems are costly and complex.
As already noted, there are different types of valuables to transport. The cases must have different sizes depending on the type of the valuables. In addition, greatly varying security guidelines may apply. In practice, there is therefore a large number of greatly varying cases in use.
It is important for cases of this type that they correspond to the corresponding security guidelines, are portable, and above all are flexibly usable. Current cases only partially fulfill these criteria. In addition, the cases are currently relatively expensive.